


Wake Up!

by Sherlocks 2nd Blogger (Soleil_the_Storyteller)



Series: Revised [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Evil Gaius (but not really), Father-Son Relationship, Gaius acts like a serious person, Gaius is a Little Shit, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know why Merlin's so tired here, Let Merlin Sleep 2020, No Spoilers, No set time period, Or 2013, Or at least crack adjacent?, Since that's when this was originally posted, both the original and the revision I believe, but let's be honest, but the boy is generally sleep deprived, by the way, chaotic dad/uncle energy, for any season, he would totally pull this stunt, old revised drabble that I originally wrote as a wee one, so choose your own adventure there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleil_the_Storyteller/pseuds/Sherlocks%202nd%20Blogger
Summary: Merlin won't wake up, and Gaius has a Plan(TM). A short drabble with some father/son dynamics.
Series: Revised [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031997
Kudos: 21





	Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> The AO3 tagging system really is far too much fun. Until you have to fix one, they get out of order, and you have to start from scratch to fix it. Whoops.  
> This was the first of a series of unrelated Merlin oneshots/drabbles I wrote back in my early days of writing. They were well received and to this day hold up pretty well. I've wanted to repost them here for a hot second, but decided to run through them first and hit the spots I find a bit difficult to read for one reason or another.  
> Hope you enjoy the read!
> 
> Originally posted: October 29, 2013

Gaius sighed. Heavily. He had been trying- and had failed miserably- to wake up Merlin for the past half hour, but to no avail. He was running low on his usual tricks. He’d told Merlin to wake up and go to work, shook his shoulder, yanked off the sheet, threatened the wrath of Arthur, pulled open the blinds and crowed “Rise and shine!”-- looks like that worked far better on Arthur, as Merlin hadn’t stirred even as the sunlight landed right on his face-- and he was grasping at straws.

As Gaius checked off “clang pots by Merlin’s ear” from his dwindling mental checklist, he reached for a bucket of water nearby, planning on throwing it on his ward, but stopped as a better idea popped into his head. A mischievous smile crept across his face as he slowly replaced the bucket and backed out of the room. He took a few seconds to school his expression and prepare for the performance, then took a jogging start and slammed Merlin’s door open. Putting on his most desperate voice as he approached the bed, he called, “Merlin, wake up! It’s Arthur, he’s in trouble!”

Gaius leapt back, laughing, as Merlin sat up and looked frantically around before trying to get up, only to get tangled in his sheets in the process. He crashed to the floor, dunking his head directly into the bucket. Drops of water went flying as he flung his head up and out, frantically glancing around the room, sputtering and gasping and entirely unaware that his hair was now modeled in a mohawk. Finally, directed by the continued laughter, his gaze fell on Gaius. Merlin glared.

“Not funny, Gaius!” He said fiercely.

Gaius fought on a straight face and looked down at him. “You’re right, Merlin. It wasn’t funny.”

Merlin sighed in slight relief. Maybe he wouldn’t be teased for this. Then Gaius burst out laughing again.

“It was hysterical!” He finished in between laughs.

Merlin got up, grumbling to himself, and left his room, hair dripping all the while.

“I am sorry about the water!” Gaius called after him, only answered by louder grumbles and a dismissive hand wave that left him grinning more. He looked around the room. It’d only be fair of him to clean up the water.

A worthwhile trade off.


End file.
